Another Lily
by Katerix
Summary: James and Lily had a girl instead of a boy, by the name of Lilith Potter who looks just like her mother. When she is nine, Dumbledore finds out that she is being abused at the Dursleys. He sends Snape to bring her to Hogwarts. Hints of romance.
1. Chapter 1

Snape's Task

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'What could the old nutter want now?' thought Snape as he made his way to Dumbledore's office.

'Cockroach Cluster!' he snapped at the gargoyle, who swung aside to let Snape pass.

'Ah, Severus!' said Dumbledore, on seeing Snape. 'I see you got my message.'

'Why have you disturbed me at this time of the night?' said Snape irritated.

'This time?' remarked Dumbledore, 'It is just eleven. I was under the impression that you usually stay up till about four in the night?'

'Oh, so you've been spying on me!' said Snape.

'Of course not,' said Dumbledore calmly, 'I was merely have a night time stroll and noticed that the lights were on in the windows of your office.'

'Enough of this,' muttered Snape, 'Why have you summoned me? Don't keep me waiting.'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore his wrinkled face becoming serious, 'Mrs. Figg, I'm presume you know who she is?'

'The squib who gives you reports on Potter?' said Snape raising his eyebrows, 'What about her?'

Dumbledore paced across his study. 'It seems that she has laid a very serious accusation on the Dursleys.' Dumbledore paused and stroked his phoenix, Fawkes.

'I'm waiting for you to continue,' said Snape with gritted teeth.

'She says that Lilith Potter is often abused at the place she calls home, she is starved for days at a stretch, hit when she exhibits the slightest amount of accidental magic…' said Dumbledore.

'And have you stopped to think why this report has come now? After nine years?' said Snape, 'if indeed she has been abused it might have been since she was left there. Why has Mrs. Figg now informed you of this?'

'Merely because, Lily first accidental magic occurred just last year,' said Dumbledore, 'Before that the Dursleys might have been civil with her, if not loving. You remember how much Petunia hated magic, don't you?'

'Yes,' said Snape forcefully.

'Well then, she might have taken it upon herself to wipe the magic out of Lily, by punishing her for it,' said Dumbledore.

'Doesn't she…'

'Of course she doesn't,' said Dumbledore, 'The Muggle mind works quite differently, you see.'

'How do we know for sure that Potter is being abused?' said Snape not a hint of emotion in his face. 'For all we know, she's the spawn of James Potter. She might be putting up an act to get sympathy. She's probably being spoiled by her aunt and uncle. Every one knew that James Potter was dragged up, not brought up. The same is probably true of his daughter.'

Dumbledore looked at Snape over the top of his spectacles, with his bright blue eyes. 'We must know for sure. If indeed things are as Mrs. Figg says, she will have to be removed immediately from that place. And this is where you come in.'

Snape glared at Dumbledore.

'You must go and check on Lily Potter,' continued Dumbledore picking up one of his metal instruments and examining it.

'Why can't you go yourself?' said Snape struggling to keep his voice under control. 'Or why can't you send Minerva?'

'Because if indeed she is being abused, you will bring her here, and she will live at Hogwarts with you,' said Dumbledore.

'What!' said Snape angrily, 'You can't…'

'Don't forget, Severus,' said Dumbledore raising his own voice, 'that you swore to protect Lily Evans' child.'

'Yes, but…'

'And I think saving her from her abusers comes in the category of "protecting",' said Dumbledore.

'But…'

'So,' said Dumbledore ignoring Snape, 'You will go to Little Whinging, and observe what goes on at the Dursleys. Yes, you will do this without exposing yourself. I don't need to tell you how, you can yourself think of the best way to do so.'

'But, why must…'

'If you should discover that everything is normal there, and there is no hint of abuse by any of the Dursleys, you will return as inconspicuously as you went there,' said Dumbledore.

'I don't...'

'However, if you should find Mrs. Figg's accusations to be correct, you will intervene immediately, and bring Lily Potter back here at Hogwarts. Any questions?' said Dumbledore surveying Snape with a piercing look.

'Yes!' said Snape angrily, 'First of all why does she have to stay with me if we bring her to Hogwarts? Why can't someone else go to check on her? What am I supposed to say when she asks me who I am? What if she doesn't want to come with me? And how the hell am I going to check on her, without anyone coming to know?'

'Improvise,' said Dumbledore maddeningly, 'I have already answered your first two questions. As to your third question, you can tell her the truth, that you are a teacher here at Hogwarts and I sent you. I don't think she will refuse to come here, if she really is being abused at the Dursleys. As to how to check on her without anyone coming to know, that is up to you. Disguise yourself, use Polyjuice potion, animal transfiguration, invisibility charms, the list is endless.'

'Must I do this?' said Snape.

'I'm afraid you must,' said Dumbledore smiling.

'When do I go then?' said Sanpe.

'Tomorrow morning as early as you can go,' said Dumbledore, 'I expect you to be back by noon, with or without the girl.'

Snape nodded gruffly. 'Anything else?' he said.

'Ah, now that you mention it,' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, 'Tom, the barman of the Leaky Cauldron told me an excellent joke about a hippogriff, a vampire and a leprechaun who all went into a bar and…

Snape growled and strode out of Dumbledore's office.

'I was mad the day I started to work for this tosser,' thought Snape as he went back to his office.

_Please review! Let me know your opinion._


	2. Chapter 2

The Potter Girl

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Snape strode up Privet Drive, cursing Dumbledore under his breath. He had taken a dose of Polyjuice Potion and now resembled an old Muggle man who was not known by any of the residents of Little Whinging. He pulled out a pipe from the pocket of his trousers, and put it into his mouth. Then he strolled onward in the direction of Number Four, Privet Drive.

A small dark red haired girl was watering the plants in a neatly kept garden. Snape gasped when he looked at her. Potter looked exactly like her mother, such that had they stood side by side, not even Snape could have told them apart.

The girl was dressed in an overly large faded t-shirt that was slipping off one of her shoulders, and a pair of brown shorts. Her hair which almost reached her waist was tied up in a neat long ponytail and she had a lightning shaped scar on her forehead, that was partly covered by her bangs. She looked skinny, and did not look from any angle as if she was nine years old. The girl was humming wile she worked.

Then Snape saw a bony woman come out into the garden, and look at Lily with her hands on her hips.

'Come inside and clean the windows,' she snapped at the little girl.

'I did it already,' the girl replied.

'Well then, finish watering the plants and come inside and make the breakfast,' said Petunia.

'Yes,' said the girl. Aunt Petunia went back inside. Snape walked up to Lily. He noticed that the girl had several bruises on her hands and face, her lip was bleeding, and she had a half healed cut on her knee.

'Can I help you, mister?' said Lily looking at Snape.

'How come you're hurt?' asked Snape looking into her emerald eyes.

'I fell from my bike,' answered Lily meeting Snape's gaze unflinchingly. 'My brand new bike that I got on

my birthday.'

Snape looked into Lily's mind and saw that she was lying.

'Um, please excuse me, mister,' she said, 'I have to go now. My aunt says breakfast's ready.'

'You live with your aunt?' said Snape, 'Where're your parents?'

'They're on vacation,' said Lily, 'They left me with my uncle and auntie.'

Snape nodded. 'Off you go then.'

Lily smiled and went back inside the house. Snape muttered an invisibility charm and followed her in.

What he saw disgusted him. A large, beefy man sat at the dining table along with an equally large stupid

looking blond boy.

'Hurry up, and make breakfast, girl,' yelled Uncle Vernon, 'I'm starving.'

'You would be,' said Lily under her breath. Snape heard her, but no one else did.

Lily went to the stove and began frying bacon and eggs. She put some water on to boil to make tea.

'Get out of the way, you!' grunted Dudley, as he pushed her aside with a large hand and went towards

the refrigerator. Lily fell over on to the floor. She got to her feet without a word, and began flipping over

the bacon.

She set the breakfast onto three plates and served the Dursleys breakfast.

'Can I have some too?' she asked Aunt Petunia.

'Have you finished the morning chores?' she asked.

'Yes,' said Lily.

'You won't get any, girl!' barked Uncle Vernon, 'I still haven't forgotten what you did to Dudley that day.'

'I didn't do anything!' replied Lily indignantly, 'One minute his hair was blond, and then it was pink. I

had nothing to do with it. And besides, you beat me black and blue for that, and I haven't eaten for

three days.'

'Shut up, girl!' shouted Uncle Vernon pounding his fist on the table, 'Useless freaks like you don't

deserve such a breakfast.'

'But I made it! Its not fair!' said Lily loudly.

'Silence!' yelled Uncle Vernon getting up. Lily backed away. Uncle Vernon strode over to her. There was

a loud wham as a meaty fist made contact with Lily's face.

'Now go to your cupboard!' he yelled, 'No meals for two days!'

Lily slumped off to her cupboard, and pushed the door open. Snape followed her. He got a shock when

he saw the place where she slept. It was a tiny closet under the stairs, a mattress was laid on the

ground, several cobwebs hung from the ceiling. A moldy pair of sneakers lay in a corner, and two pairs

of shirts were kept folded on the floor. A few broken toy knights were kept on a shelf, and a tattered

faded blanket was crumpled in a corner. Lily took a broken shard of glass, and looked at her reflection.

Blood was issuing from her nose, where Uncle Vernon had hit her. She grabbed her piece of rag from

her pocket which Snape supposed the girl used as a handkerchief, and pressed it to her face.

'He's a pain in the arse!' she said kicking her mattress hard. What Lily did next made Snape almost

exclaim out loudly. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a cigarette. She held it between her lips

while she fumbled in her pocket for matches. She lit the cigarette, and inhaled the smoke. She kicked

the door closed with her foot, and Snape could see no more.

'This was enough,' thought Snape. He reached into the pocket of his robes, and pulled out a vial. He

drunk the entire contents, and transformed back into himself, then he waved his wand, and removed

the invisibility charm.

There was the crash of breaking china. Aunt Petunia gave a small scream, as she saw a strange man in

robes standing outside the cupboard under the stairs.

'Who are you?' shouted Uncle Vernon striding up to Snape, 'How did you get inside…ARGHH!'

Snape had pulled out his wand and was pointing it at him. The cupboard door flew open and Lily stood

at the doorway, looking at the scene before her eyes.

'You! You're one of them freaks!' said Uncle Vernon, 'How dare you get inside my house!'

'I've come to take the girl,' replied Snape calmly, 'I've come to take Potter.'

'Take her then and leave! THIS MINUTE!' shouted Uncle Vernon.

'I'll be glad to,' said Snape silkily. He looked at Lily who frowned at him.

'Who are you?' she asked.

Snape didn't answer. He grabbed Lily's shoulder tightly and Disapparated.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Snape and Lily Apparated in Hogsmeade. Lily felt slightly nauseous. She looked around.

'What just happened?' she asked Snape, 'One minute we were at the Dursleys, and now here? Where are we?'

Snape didn't answer.

'And who the hell are you?' she said rudely.

Snape didn't answer again.

'The Dursleys won't give you any ransom for me,' said Lily, 'They're probably glad that I got kidnapped.'

'I haven't kidnapped you!' said Snape angrily, 'You're just like your father! Just as rude and arrogant.'

'You knew my father?' Lily asked. Snape didn't answer but continued to walk in the direction of the castle. Lily struggled to keep up with him.

'Look, who are you?' said Lily stopping in the middle of the road. Snape didn't say anything.

'Fine then, I'm not coming with you!' she said and turned to go in the opposite direction.

Snape grabbed her arm tightly and started dragging her towards Hogwarts.

'I thought you said that you weren't kidnapping me!' she said struggling, 'Let me go! Let me go, or I'll—I'll…'

'You'll what Potter?' barked Snape, stopping to look at her, 'You think you can hurt me? I'd like to see you try. Now, you are coming with me, if I have to stun you and carry you myself. Stop struggling.'

'Stun me?' said Lily in surprise.

'Yes!' shouted Snape.

'Leave me!' said Lily struggling to break free, 'Let me go, you're hurting me!'

Snape released Lily's arm at once. 'Follow me,' he said, 'And for the Merlin's sake, hold your tongue.'

'Merlin?' repeated Lily.

Snape growled in irritation and walked faster. Lily ran up to keep up with him. They had reached the Hogwarts grounds. Snape took Lily's arm and thrust her forward through the open gates.

About ten minutes later, they were standing in Snape's office.

'Sit!' commanded Snape pointing to a chair. Lily sat down.

'I want to know…' she began.

'Langlock!' said Snape pointing his wand at Lily. Lily's eyes widened in shock as her tongue glued itself to the roof of her mouth. Snape smirked at her.

'Now, Potter,' he said, 'I'll only put you right if you promise not to ask me anything. I will tell you all you need to know.'

Lily nodded vigorously. Snape muttered the counter curse and Kitty's tongue went back to normal.

'What did you…' she began and then stopped as she saw the look on Snape's face.

'Now,' said Snape sitting at his desk opposite her. 'My name is Severus Snape. I am a Professor here at Hogwarts. I gather you don't know what Hogwarts is?'

'No,' said Lily at once.

'It is a school,' said Snape, 'A school for teaching children magic…'

'Magic?' said Lily surprised, 'As in magic tricks? Like we see at the circus?'

'No!' said Snape angrily, 'There are witches and wizards in this world. You are a witch…'

'That's a horrible thing to say!' said Lily affronted.

'Its not a bad thing at all, Potter,' continued Snape getting more and more impatient by the minute, 'I am a wizard. I can do magic. So can you. Did you ever make things happen, when you were angry or scared? Things you couldn't explain?'

Lily remembered how she had once suddenly appeared on the roof of her school building, when Dudley had been chasing her.

'Yes!' said Lily after a long pause, 'So I'm a witch?'

'Yes,' said Snape, 'When young witches and wizards are eleven, they are sent here to Hogwarts to learn magic…'

'But I'm not eleven,' said Lily.

'Yes,' said Snape, 'You will start school at eleven. But until that time, you will stay here at Hogwarts with me…'

'I don't have to go back to the Dursleys!' Lily shouted joyfully, and then frowned, 'Wait why will I be staying with you?'

'The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore has said so,' said Snape raising his eyebrows, 'I assure you I did not beg for it.'

'You don't want me?' said Lily and her face fell, 'Nobody ever did want me…'

'No, no wait,' said Snape feeling very uncomfortable, 'Let me finish. I understand that the Dursleys abused you…'

'I'm fine,' said Lily stiffly.

'Are you sure?' asked Snape stretching out his hand to touch her face, 'You're hurt here. And your hands are bruised too.'

'Get away from me!' said Lily loudly getting up and backing away from Snape.

'I don't intend to hurt you,' said Snape, but he could see that Lily did not yet trust him.

'I'm fine,' said Lily, 'The wounds will heal. They always do.'

Snape sighed and took a vial from a shelf.

'Drink that,' he said, 'It'll help.'

'Lily took the vial and brought it to her lips, and then lowered it almost immediately.

'How do I know this isn't poison?' she said shrewdly.

Snape took the vial, took a sip, and offered it back to her. Lily drank the liquid. The pain on her cuts and bruises vanished and they began to heal.

She looked at her reflection in a large glass jar on one of the shelves.

'They're gone!' she said, 'the bruises are all gone.'

Snape looked at the lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

'Oh don't worry about that,' said Lily, 'I've had that scar since I was a baby. The car crash in which…'

She stopped speaking.

'Go on,' said Snape.

Lily hesitated. 'The…the car crash which killed my parents, gave me that…that scar.'

'What car crash?' said Snape. 'Your parents didn't die in a car crash. A car crash wouldn't have killed them.'

Lily narrowed her eyes. 'I think I know a bit more about my parents than you do. And who are you, that you pretend to know my parents so well?' she said.

'Well, first of all, you will show me with respect,' said Snape, 'I rescued you from that house where you were abused, I healed your wounds, and I am offering you a place to stay her with me. And not to mention, I will be your teacher here at Hogwarts.'

'I—I'm sorry…Professor,' said Lily ashamed of herself.

'That's okay,' said Snape, 'Now about your parents, I don't really think that I'm the right person to tell you. Professor Dumbledore will be here in some time, and he can…'

'Please Professor,' pleaded Lily, 'Please!'

'Oh alright,' said Snape, 'So, Potter, there was this wizard, a bad wizard, he was the one who killed your parents…'

'They were murdered?' said Lily widening her eyes.

'Yes,' said Snape, 'Well this wizard, he was called the Dark Lord…'

'Was?' said Lily.

'Let me finish, Potter,' snarled Snape. Lily nodded.

'You have to understand that these were terrible times,' said Snape, 'The Dark Lord was the most powerful wizard in the world, and he together with his followers who were called the Death Eaters, were almost invincible. He killed everyone who stood up to him, with the result that few ever spoke his name. They called him You Know Who, or He Who Must Not Be Named…'

'But what was his name?' sad Lily.

'I don't speak his name,' said Snape stiffly.

'Write it down then,' said Lily.

'No!' said Snape, 'Fine I'll say it just this once – Voldemort.'

'Voldemort!' repeated Lily.

'Don't speak it,' hissed Snape.

'Sorry,' said Lily, 'Please continue with what you were saying.'

'So, the Dark Lord killed your parents, and then he tried to kill you…'

'Me?' Lily repeated.

'Yes,' said Snape, 'He tried to kill you, but he failed. The curse rebounded and the Dark Lord was gone…'

'Gone?' said Lily, 'he died?'

'Some say so,' said Snape, 'But I don't think so. He's still out there somewhere, pitiably weak. But he will return someday, and finish what he wanted to do.'

Lily looked at Snape fearfully. 'B—but, he will kill me? Why? What the hell did I do?'

'I don't know,' said Snape, 'But there is something about you because of which the Dark Lord could not kill you. The whole world knows your name. You're famous. Everyone expects great things from you. they believe that you are the Dark Lord's nemesis. You will defeat him.'

'B—but, I…how can I…I mean I don't know any magic…' said Lily.

'You'll learn,' said Snape.

'But what if he comes back and tries to kill me now?' said Lily looking around in fright, as if she expected Voldemort to jump out from behind Snape's chair.

'If by my life, or death I can protect you, I will,' said Snape after a long pause. 'I swear.'

Lily looked at him. She flew out of her chair, and hugged Snape, who was most astonished.

'Er…' said Snape awkwardly, patting her on the back.

'I can't wait to learn magic,' said Lily, 'I want to kill that son of a bitch who killed my parents. I want to blow his fucking head off.'

A few glass jars on Snape's shelves exploded.

'Calm down, Pot—Lily,' said Snape.

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore entered.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

The Mirror of Erised

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Aha, I see you two have already become friends,' chuckled Dumbledore who was gazing at Lily who still had her arms around Snape.

'Get off, Potter,' said Snape scowling.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fly at you like that,' said Lily turning red. She looked at Dumbledore.

'Miss. Potter,' he said, 'I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Lily shook hands with Dumbledore.

'So, Severus,' said Dumbledore, 'Did you tell Lily…'

'I told her everything,' said Severus.

'Well then,' said Dumbledore, 'Little remains for me to do, except tell the teachers of your arrival. Or perhaps, Severus can take you around the school sometime in the evening, and introduce you to everyone. It's a good thing that the students have gone home for the holidays. They will be returning on September 1st. Are you hungry, Lily?'

'Yes,' said Lily, suddenly realizing that she hadn't eaten since days.

'Very well then,' said Dumbledore, 'I shall have some breakfast sent to you. But now, I must go. Severus, can I have a word with you?'

'Sure,' said Snape following Dumbledore out of the office and into the corridor.

'Well, Severus,' said Dumbledore gravely, 'How bad was the situation?'

'Well, they did abuse her a lot,' said Snape, 'She was covered in bruises and cuts. They made her sleep in a cupboard. She hasn't eaten for days, and she didn't have a clue about magic.'

'Well,' said Dumbledore, 'She will have lots of questions, I'm sure. Please be patient with her. Show her as much love as you possibly can.'

'Has it ever crossed your mind that you ask too much?' said Snape.

'Is it too much to give a lonely child some love?' said Dumbledore.

'That's Potter's girl,' spat Snape.

'And Lily Evans',' replied Dumbledore promptly, 'She looks rather like her mother, I daresay.'

'Shut up!' said Snape going back into his office and slamming the door shut.

A second later, there was a small pop, and a house elf appeared with a tray of food.

'Professor,' said Lily uncertainly, 'What exactly is that?'

'A house elf,' said Snape.

'I'm Bunny,' squeaked the elf, 'And I have brought you breakfast.'

'Thanks…er…Bunny,' said Lily. The elf put down the tray in front of Lily and Disapparated with a pop. Lily began wolfing down her breakfast as fast as she can.

Snape sat down at his desk and began reading a book.

'Um, sir?' said Lily.

Snape put down his book, and looked at her. 'Can a man have some peace?'

'Sorry,' said Lily, 'But I wanted to ask you something.'

'What is it?'

'Which subject do you teach here?' said Lily.

'Potions,' said Snape.

'You mean chemistry?' said Lily.

'No,' said Snape narrowing his eyes, 'I mean potions. And stop behaving like a ridiculous muggle.'

'Muggle?'

'Non magic people,' explained Snape, 'Like your Aunt and Uncle.'

'Oh,' said Lily, 'So what other subjects are there?'

'Transfiguration,' said Snape, 'Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Divination, and Arithmancy. And you learn Quidditch too.'

'What's that?'

'It's a Wizarding sport, played on brooms,' said Snape.

'Boys play it too?' said Lily giggling.

'Why shouldn't they?' said Snape in surprise.

'I don't know,' said Lily, 'Aren't only witches supposed to ride brooms? It's a girly thing.'

'No its not,' said Snape exasperatedly. 'And if you talk like a Muggle again, I'll jinx you.'

Lily giggled again. 'Its so funny that at the Dursleys, if I didn't behave normal, I mean like a Muggle, I was punished, and here you say that you'll jinx me if I don't behave like a witch.'

'Yeah, very funny,' said Snape sarcastically, 'Joke of the century.'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Are you always so grumpy, or is this a special day?' she asked.

'Shut up!' said Snape, 'Why can't you just be quiet for some time? Is there a word limit that you have to hit every day or what?'

'Okay okay,' said Lily, 'Can I have something to read too?'

Snape threw her a couple of potions books. Lily opened the topmost one and began to read. Now and then, Snape caught her green eyes peering over the top of the book at him.

After some time, Snape disappeared into a room adjoining his office. A minute later, Lily heard him call her. She went into the room.

'Potter, this is your room,' he said. Lily looked around. The room had a large four poster bed with silver and green covers and hangings. On one side of the bed was a chest of drawers, and on the other side was a cupboard. A large bookshelf stood in front of her bed. Leading into the room, were three doors. One was the one she had entered through, from Snape's office. The other was the door of the bathroom, and the third lead into Snape's room.

Lily strode over to her cupboard and pulled the doors open.

'Is this all for me?' asked Lily disbelievingly.

Snape nodded. 'Get dressed in something decent and wait outside my office, and then I'm going to show you round the school.'

Lily nodded as Snape went into his room.

About ten minutes later, Lily was standing outside his office, wearing a blue dress. She took out a cigarette, and began smoking. A few seconds later, Snape came out of his office, and saw her smoking. He snatched the cigarette away from her, and slapped her hard on her cheek. Lily clutched her cheek and winced.

'Don't ever let me see you doing that again!' he said furiously.

'What's the big deal?' said Lily rubbing her cheek, 'I was having a smoke while I was waiting.'

'Listen to me, you have to stop smoking,' scolded Snape, 'It will kill you. And only Muggles smoke cigarettes. Don't ever let me catch you with any more of them. Turn out your pockets.'

Lily frowned as she took out all her cigarettes, and handed them to Snape.

'Since when have you been into this habit?' asked Snape.

'Since last year,' said Lily.

'How did you get your hands on them?' said Snape.

'I have been sneaking them out of my Uncle's pockets,' said Lily, 'He never noticed, and if he did, he never thought that I was the one taking them.'

Snape vanished the cigarettes with his wand.

'Come on, let's go,' said Snape.

Lily met everyone and saw almost the whole of the castle. She liked everyone, with the exception of Filch, but her favourite by far, was Hagrid.

'What's this, Professor?' said Lily entering a huge room, at the end of which, stood a long mirror on which were carved the words: _"I show not your face, but your heart's desire."_

Lily gasped as she neared the mirror. Three figures stood in the mirror. One of them was she herself, beaming back at her. The other was a woman who looked like an older version of herself, and Lily somehow knew that it was her mother. But that must mean, that the man next to her was…

'Dad?' she said softly. The man in the mirror smiled and nodded.

'Mum?' said Lily as the woman hugged the Lily's reflection and kissed her forehead.

Lily touched her forehead lightly.

'Potter, we must go,' said Snape urgently from behind her, 'We cannot linger here.'

'Don't you see them?' said Lily, 'Here step up over here.'

'No I don't want to…' said Snape, but Lily pushed him in front of the mirror, and stepped aside.

'Do you see them? My mum and dad?' said Lily.

'No,' said Snape, and Lily saw with a shock that he had tears in his eyes.

'Professor, what did you see?' said Lily glancing in the mirror, but all she saw was her parents.

'Nothing,' said Snape, stepping away from the mirror, 'We have to go now!'

'Wait, I want to…' said Lily.

'No!' said Snape loudly pulling Lily away.

'I want to see them!' said Lily, but Snape had already pulled her away out of the room.

'You will never go there again!' said Snape locking the door, with a flick of his wand. 'Never! I forbid it!'

'Who the hell are you forbid me?' said Lily angrily.

'You have to listen to me, while you're are staying with me,' shouted Snape, 'You are never going there again!'

'Why?' screamed Lily dissolving into tears, 'Why do you want to keep me from my parents?'

'I don't want to keep you from your parents,' said Snape, 'That mirror is dangerous. It drives people insane…'

'I don't believe it,' said Lily, 'I'll go mad, by seeing my parents? What sort of logic is that?'

'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live,' said Snape. 'If you want to know about your parents, I'll tell you all I know about them.'

Lily fell silent. The two of them walked back to Snape's office.

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's Protector

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

'Your parents and I were in the same year at Hogwarts,' said Snape, as they both went and sat down in Lily's room. 'I knew your mother before we came to Hogwarts. We were childhood friends. We lived nearby.'

'What about my father?' said Lily, 'You were his friend too?'

'No,' said Snape his expression unfathomable, 'I wasn't. When we came to Hogwarts, I was sorted into a house different from that of your mother's. There are four Houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor: where the brave ones go, Ravenclaw: where the smart ones go, Slytherin: where the cunning ones go, and Hufflepuff: where the rest go. Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been rivals. It all started when Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts got into an argument with Salazar Slytherin…'

'But why?' said Lily, 'I mean, why can't they all be friends.'

'Well, people hate Slytherin also because The Dark Lord was in that house,' said Snape.

'Voldemort was at Hogwarts?' said Lily in surprise.

'I told you not to say the name!' he snapped.

'Sorry,' said Lily, thinking that Snape would not tell her about her parents any more.

'Yes, the Dark Lord was at Hogwarts,' said Snape, 'in Slytherin, so naturally people hated Slytherin.'

'What house were you in?' asked Lily.

'Slytherin,' said Snape.

A scowl came over Lily's face.

'Not everyone in Slytherin is bad,' said Snape, 'Anyway, your mum and dad were in Gryffindor. So, naturally your dad hated me. I hated him too.'

'But my mum?' said Lily, 'You were still friends with her?'

'Yes,' said Snape wearily, 'I was. Though we saw very little of each other. And then in our seventh year, she started going out with James, your father. And as your father hated me, Lily and I rarely spoke from that moment onwards.'

'What was she like?' said Lily, 'My mother, that is.'

Snape looked at the foot of Lily's bed and said, 'She was kind, and very friendly with everyone. She was one of those few students who weren't prejudiced towards Slytherin house. She was made Head Girl in her final year, you know. Good at studies, good at Quidditch, all the teachers loved her. And when she smiled….'

Snape paused abruptly. Lily had fallen asleep.

'Potter, get up!' said Snape shaking her softly.

'Mmhmm,' said Lily.

'Potter, you haven't had dinner,' said Snape shaking her again.

'No,' murmured Lily as she crawled over to her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Snape got up, and switched off the lights in her room. Then he went back to his office.

Lily twisted in her sleep, to find a comfortable spot on her pillow. She was having a very strange dream. She dreamed that she had gone to seek the Mirror of Erised, but when she found it all she could she was the three Dursleys in the mirror who were laughing at her. Then a large hooded figure crept up from behind them. The Dursleys turned into her Mum and Dad.

'No! Not Lily, please!' her Mum was begging.

'Move aside, girl!' said the hooded figure.

'No! Please…'

'Avada Kedavra!' shouted the hooded man, and there was a flash of green light followed by a loud piercing scream. Lily heard a high cold, cruel laugh….

Lily sat up, panting. Her scar was prickling. She looked all around her. She stretched her hand and switched on the light. Then she looked at the clock hung on the wall opposite the bed. It was four thirty in the morning. Lily brought her hand to her forehead. Her scar was burning hot. A trickle of blood issued from her scar. Her fingers were trembling.

She got out of bed, and went to the door leading to Snape's room. She knocked on it once. Snape didn't answer. She pushed the door open and went inside. She walked up to the bed. Even in the darkness, she could make out Snape's outline on the bed. She lifted the covers and got into the bed. She wrapped her arm around Snape's middle and snuggled up to him.

'What the…' said Snape sitting up and grabbing his wand from the table next to his bed.

He pointed his wand at Lily.

'Its me,' said Lily softly.

'Lily!' said Snape lowering his wand at once. 'What's the matter? Are you ill?'

'No,' said Lily, her voice trembling. 'I'm feeling scared.'

'Scared?' said Snape exasperated, 'Of what?'

'I had a nightmare,' said Lily.

'Would you like to tell me about it?' asked Snape gently.

Lily recounted her dream to Snape. When she had finished, Snape didn't say anything.

'Professor, what's Avada Kedavra?' she asked.

'It's the Killing Curse,' Snape replied quietly.

'That's how he killed them?'

'Yes,' said Snape.

'My scar,' said Lily faintly, 'Its bursting.'

'Lumos!' said Snape raising his wand. He brought his wand to Lily's face and looked at her scar. 'Its bleeding! Has that ever happened before?'

'No,' said Lily.

Snape was muttering an incantation. The blood receded back into Lily's skin. But the pain grew worse.

'Its becoming worse!' said Lily, 'Its burning me!'

Snape placed his wand tip on her scar, and the pain lessened. Lily lay back down on the bed. Snape lay down too. Lily curled up into a ball, and put her arm around Snape.

'You'll protect me from him?' she whispered.

'Yes,' he replied. 'Now go to sleep. Nothing can harm you while I'm here.'

Lily closed her eyes, and went back to sleep with her face buried in Snape's chest. Snape lay awake for some time, wondering whether it had been a good idea to tell Lily about how Voldemort had killed her parents.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Avada Kedavra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Good morning,' said Lily coming into Snape's office after she had washed and dressed.

'Hmm,' said Snape without looking at her.

'Hey listen,' said Lily sitting down in the chair opposite Snape's. 'I—I'm sorry I was such a wimp last night. I won't do it again.'

'I think not,' said Snape with a smirk.

'Stop laughing at me!' said Lily.

Snape's smirk grew more pronounced. Lily narrowed her eyes.

'I'm hungry,' said Lily looking around.

'The house elf will be here with breakfast any minute,' said Snape.

'Her name's Bunny,' said Lily frowning.

'Bunny, Tippy, Flippy, Binkie, Bonny…they're all the same,' said Snape. 'How does it matter what they're called?'

'Exactly how many elves does this castle hold?' said Lily.

'A little over two hundred,' said Snape.

Lily widened her eyes.

'Anyway, don't worry about them,' said Snape, 'They love it here. Professor Dumbledore is very kind to them.'

'Okay,' said Lily. Just at that moment Bunny appeared with two breakfast trays. She set them down before the two of them.

'I possibly couldn't eat all that,' said Lily looking at her tray which held toast, two eggs sunny side up, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, a glass of milk, a glass of pumpkin juice, a small bowl of fruits and a muffin.

'I'd have thought you'd be hungry,' said Snape, 'You didn't eat dinner last night.'

'I'm used to it,' said Lily in a casual tone that made Snape look at her carefully.

'Lily,' he said, 'Exactly how and what did the Dursleys feed you?'

'Well, mostly they gave me dry bread with water,' said Lily, 'About every two days or something. Sometimes when Uncle Vernon beat me up, Aunt Petunia would be a little extra kind, and give me something like left over fish, or burnt bits of bacon or something. I wouldn't get to eat until I finished my chores. And of course if I was bad, Uncle Vernon stopped all meals for as long as he liked.'

Snape stared at her as if she had sprouted horns. 'What do you mean if you were bad? What did you do?'

'Well usually whenever something strange happened, the Dursleys blamed me,' said Lily, 'Of course I was to blame. I made it all happen. And I also went without food, if I got better grades at school than Dudley. Sometimes when I was rude to them they made me go without food too.'

'Rude, as in?' said Snape.

'Once I said that their house was a shithole,' said Lily gulping down her milk, 'Uncle Vernon was so pissed he made me sleep in the shed that night. But I mean, come on, they couldn't expect me to be all nice to them after the way they treated me.'

Snape didn't answer.

'Anyway forget about that,' said Lily, 'Tell me more about the Wizarding world. When will I get a wand like yours?'

'When you are eleven,' Snape replied.

'Can I borrow yours till then?' said Lily.

'No!' said Snape.

'Please,' said Lily, 'I just want to see what happens when I wave it. Come on.'

'Alright,' said Snape handing her his wand, 'Don't break it.'

Lily took his wand and went to her room. She waved it once. The door of her room closed with a bang.

'I just wish I knew a spell,' said Lily waving the wand at different parts of the room, to see what would happen.

'Wait a minute,' thought Lily, 'I do know a spell.'

She looked at the door once and then pointed the wand at a spider in a corner and said, 'Avada Kedavra!'

Nothing happened.

'Avada Kedavra!' she repeated. A few green sparks flew out of the wand tip, but the spider didn't die.

'That's the best I can do, and they expect me to defeat Voldemort,' she said kicking her bed in frustration.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!' shouted Snape from behind her.

'What!' cried Lily, dropping the wand in fright.

Snape strode over Lily who backed away at once.

'You were trying the Killing curse?' he spat his eyes filled with fury.

'Y—yes,' said Lily.

Snape slapped her hard on the cheek making her wince. He picked up his wand from the floor and said to Lily, 'Never again will you do that, you understand!'

'No I bloody well don't understand!' cried Lily, 'I was practicing that curse so that I can kill Voldemort. What would you understand? You are so scared of him that you practically wet your pants every time I take his name!'

Snape slapped her once more. 'Watch your language! Just because I've been nice with you until now, doesn't mean I have to!'

'You're being really nice now!' said Lily sarcastically, 'You're all the same! You, The Dursleys, everyone. No one cares about me at all! Now I know why you got me from the Dursleys. Had I not been the one who has to defeat Voldemort, you would have probably left me there!'

'That's absolutely…'

'Well, I'm telling you, the first thing I do when I get my wand, is learn that killing curse. And once I know it, I'm going to end myself!' screamed Lily, 'Everyone'll be happy. You, Voldemort, Dumbledore!'

Snape grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 'If you say that, I'll make sure that you never get a wand…'

'Fine then, I'll just go jump in the lake!' Lily cried. Snape let go of Lily as if he had been burnt.

'How dare you use your magic against me!' said Snape angrily.

Lily shoved him as hard as she could away from herself. Then she ran out of the room.

Snape went after her.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

A New Feeling

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

Snape found Lily sitting and crying under a beech tree in the grounds. He approached her tentatively. Lily looked up at him. Snape came and sat down on the grass beside her.

'I'm sorry I was rude,' said Lily eyeing him apprehensively.

'Its okay,' said Snape, 'I am also to blame. I lost my temper.'

Lily didn't answer.

'Lily, I sort of freaked out when I saw you attempting the Killing Curse,' said Snape.

'Don't worry, I won't do it again,' said Lily.

'That's all very well,' said Snape, 'But why did you do it? I mean, how many kids your age would try and learn that curse? Weren't you afraid?'

'Not really,' said Lily surprised, 'I felt sad about how my parents had been killed, I felt angry that Vol—I mean the Dark Lord killed them, I felt happy to think that I would avenge them. But what I did not feel was fear.'

'Yes,' said Snape, 'But what you just tried to do was one of the Unforgivable Curses.'

'What?' said Lily.

'The Unforgivable Curses,' said Snape, 'The use of any one of them lands you in Azkaban.'

'Azkaban?' said Lily.

'The wizard prison,' explained Snape, 'Its guarded by Dementors. They are creatures that fill you with sadness and dread, and if they get the chance they kiss you and suck your soul out of you.'

Kitty paled. 'So if I'd killed that spider, I would…'

'No,' said Snape, 'its only illegal to use it against humans.'

'Oh,' said Lily, 'So, what are the other Unforgivable Curses?'

'There are three,' said Snape, 'One of them is the Imperious Curse, it allows you to control another person's mind, and the other is…' Snape hesitated.

'Is?' said Lily.'

'The Cruciatus Curse,' said Snape, 'It causes unimaginable pain.'

'I definitely need to learn that one,' said Lily. Snape looked at her in shock.

'Just kidding,' said Lily grinning.

'Promise me that you'll never use that curse,' said Snape.

'Don't ask me to make any promises, and I won't break any,' said Lily.

'Lily, it's completely barbaric, that curse,' said Snape.

'So's the Dark Lord,' Lily replied.

Snape did not answer.

'Let's go back inside,' said Lily getting to her feet.

'Okay,' said Snape getting up. They walked back together to Snape's office.

'Professor,' said Lily, 'That tattoo on your left wrist, where'd you get it?'

Snape didn't know what to say.

'I got it when I was younger,' said Snape.

'But what does it mean?' asked Lily.

'It—It's the Dark Lord's mark,' Snape replied.

'W—why have you got it on your wrist?' said Lily suddenly feeling scared of Snape.

'I joined him about eleven years ago,' said Snape.

Lily backed away from Snape into a corner.

'You work for him?' she said, 'B—but then…'

She broke off. A horrible thought had just struck her.

'You're going to kill me?' she whispered edging towards the door, 'you're going to hand me over to him?'

'No!' said Snape loudly making Lily jump violently.

'That's why you saved me from the Dursleys?' she said.

'No!' said Snape stepping towards her, 'Listen to me!'

'Don't come any closer!' she cried picking up a glass bottle and holding it above her head like a weapon.

'No!' said Snape, 'I did join him, but I turned spy against him long back! I swear!'

'A spy?' said Lily.

'Yes,' said Snape, 'I was a spy for Dumbledore, when the Dark Lord was killed.'

'For Dumbledore?' said Lily.

'Dumbledore was fighting against the Dark Lord along with a few other witches and wizards,' said Snape, 'I was a spy for them. I swore to protect you. Look, if I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so before.'

Lily nervously took a step forward. 'So you swore to protect me?'

'Yes,' said Snape.

'I—I trust you,' said Lily relaxing visibly.

Snape smiled at her. Lily smiled back.

'You must be fucking brave to be a spy,' she said.

'Watch your language,' scolded Snape.

'Sorry,' said Lily.

The days seemed to pass quickly at Hogwarts. Snape spent most of his day brewing potions, while Lily watched with interest. She soon learnt the names of most of the ingredients that Snape had in his stores.

'Professor?' said Lily one evening, sitting on a high stool in Snape's office and swinging her legs.

'Hmm,' said Snape carefully pouring out a newly brewed potion into a goblet.

'I think I'm kind of falling in love with you,' said Lily.

Snape dropped the goblet of potion he was holding.

'Reparo!' he said, and the potion zoomed back into the goblet. Snape looked at Lily and said, 'What makes you say that?'

'I feel it,' said Lily, 'Everytime I look at you, its as if a knot in my stomach loosens, and a bird in my chest takes flight.'

'I think you're getting a fever,' said Snape. 'I'll whip up a remedy.'

He handed her a tiny vial of potion. Lily drank the contents.

'How do you feel?' asked Snape.

'Pretty much the same,' said Lily shrugging.

'Well then, you're probably sleepy,' said Snape, 'Why don't you go to your room, and I'll tell one of the house elves to bring you dinner.'

'Okay,' said Lily jumping off the stool, 'Are you going to go to bed early too?'

'No, I want to finish a few potions,' said Snape, 'You go on.'

'Goodnight,' said Lily.

Snape looked at the door once she had left the room, and shook his head.

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Drunk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Hey!' said Lily one morning as she came into Snape's office.

Snape, who had been reading the Daily Prophet looked up. 'You're up, huh?' he said.

'Professor,' said Lily hesitatingly, 'I have to talk to you.'

'What is it?' said Snape putting down his paper and looking concerned.

'I—I'm bleeding,' said Lily.

'Where?' said Snape looking immediately at her scar.

'D—down there,' said Lily turning a brilliant shade of red, and looking at her feet.

'Oh,' said Snape.

'Am I going to die?' said Lily, frightened.

'No, of course not,' said Snape. 'Its nothing to worry about.'

'Nothing to worry?' repeated Lily.

'Yes, it happens to everyone,' said Snape, 'Every girl, that is.'

'Why?' said Lily frantically, 'What did I do?'

'Er…maybe I should call Madam Pomfrey to explain this to you,' said Snape awkwardly.

'Oh no, you mustn't tell anyone!' cried Lily.

'Lily, calm down,' said Snape, 'She knows about it too. Hang on, I'll call her.'

Snape left the room. Lily went back to her room. A few seconds later, Snape entered with Madam Pomfrey.

'Hello, dear,' she said smiling, 'Don't look so scared, sweetie. Its nothing to worry about.'

Snape left the room and resumed reading his paper.

After about fifteen minutes, Madam Pomfrey came out with Lily who looked rather white faced. She gave Snape a knowing nod, and left his office.

Lily went and sat down by Snape.

'Here,' said Snape, handing her a goblet.

'What's this?' asked Lily.

'A potion for menstrual cramps,' said Snape not meeting her eyes.

Lily took the potion and drunk it without a word.

'So what do you want for breakfast?' asked Snape.

'Pineapple, crystallized,' said Lily.

'Okay,' said Snape, 'And Professor Dumbledore has asked me to ask you what you want for your birthday?'

'Huh?' said Lily.

'Your birthday, its next week,' said Snape, 'You didn't think I didn't know, did you?'

'How did you know?' said Lily.

'You're the Girl Who Lived,' said Snape, 'Everyone knows when you were born.'

'Oh, right,' said Lily.

'So what do you want for your birthday?' said Snape.

'You don't have to…' began Lily awkwardly.

'The headmaster has asked me to ask you,' said Snape, 'Or I wouldn't bother.'

'Is this your "be grouchy day" ?' said Lily.

'Fine then, I'll tell the headmaster that the ungrateful brat does not want anything for her birthday,' said Snape, 'Just like your father.'

'No,' said Lily, 'I want to stay here and just have it like any other day.'

'Why?' said Snape.

'Its just everyday is so fun, I don't really need a special day,' said Lily, 'I want to spend the day here at Hogwarts with you.'

'With me?' said Snape. 'You actually enjoy being around me?'

'Bet you wanted me to hate you,' said Lily brightly, 'Well you failed.'

On the day of Lily's birthday, Lily woke up at three in the morning. She got out of bed, and went to Snape's room.

'You had a nightmare again?' muttered Snape as she got underneath the covers.

'No,' said Lily, 'I was feeling lonely.'

'Okay, go to sleep,' said Snape.

Lily snuggled up to Snape who tried to break free of her grip, but Lily clung to him harder. She soon fell asleep…

'Wake up, Lily! Its almost nine!' said Snape shaking her softly.

'Just more minutes, please,' mumbled Lily.

'Aguamenti!' said Snape pointing his wand at her.

'Hey!' shrieked Lily sitting up at once.

Snape smirked at her.

'I'm up, okay, I'm up,' said Lily scowling.

'Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you,' said Snape handing her a badly wrapped parcel.

Lily's scowl turned into a grin. 'Thanks!' she said.

Lily opened it to reveal a large album with moving photographs of her parents, who were smiling and waving at her.

'Oh!' said Lily at a loss for words, 'This…this is like the best birthday present ever.'

Snape didn't answer.

'Well hurry up and get dressed,' said Snape getting up to leave.

'Wait!' said Lily, 'Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?'

'Happy Birthday,' said Snape monotonously, 'Now get up.'

Lily rolled her eyes and went to her room.

The day went like any other day. Lily spent the afternoon helping Snape brew potions. In the evening, a house elf brought Lily some tea in her room.

'You got just one cup,' said Lily looking at the elf.

'That's because I don't want tea,' said Snape.

'But why, you have it everyday…'

'Be quiet, will you?' he snapped. The elf disappeared. Snape disappeared into his office. Lily followed him.

Snape was drinking something out of a long goblet.

'What's that?' said Lily.

'Firewhiskey,' said Snape.

'May I have a sip?' said Lily.

'I don't think so, its very strong, and you're too young,' said Snape but Lily had spotted the bottle on the table.

She ran to it before Snape could reach out for it, and poured some in a goblet. Then she emptied the contents in a gulp.

'Mmm,' said Lily licking her lips. She poured some more.

'Lily stop!' said Snape.

'Just this once, Professor,' said Lily sitting down in the chair opposite Snape's.

'Okay,' said Snape reluctantly.

Lily gulped down the liquid.

'You know, professor,' she said, 'I was wondering something.'

'You always are,' said Snape rolling his eyes.

'Why didn't you ever get married?' asked Lily.

Snape choked over his firewhiskey. 'I don't know,' he said quickly.

'Did you ever come close to it? Getting married, I mean?' said Lily.

'No!' said Snape, 'I don't want to talk…'

'Do you have a girlfriend?' said Lily.

'Do I look like the sort of man who would have a girlfriend?' said Snape.

'Why, what's wrong with you?' said Lily looking him up and down.

Snape muttered something under his breath.

'Haven't you ever felt lonely?' said Lily.

'Is it possible to feel lonely when you're in someone's life?' said Snape.

'Oh!' said Lily smiling.

'I didn't mean it that way!' said Snape hastily.

'You know you're really handsome, Professor,' said Lily dreamily, 'Did anyone ever tell you that?'

'I think you've had too much to drink,' said Snape putting the empty bottle of firewhiskey away at once.

Lily leaned across the table.

'W—what are you doing?' said Snape.

'I'm going to kiss you,' said Lily smiling, her lips centimeters away from Snape's. 'It's the first time for me you know.'

'Lily,' said Snape grasping her by the shoulders, 'I see it wasn't a good idea to let you drink so much. Come on, let's go to bed.'

'Woah, I rather go slow at first,' said Lily, 'I just asked for a kiss, not a shag.'

'I meant that you should go sleep,' said Snape loudly.

Lily smiled. Snape half dragged, half carried Lily to her room, and put her on her bed.

'I miss my parents so much,' she said tears flowing out of her eyes. 'I wish I was dead too. At least I would be with them.'

'I know,' said Snape softly. 'Go to sleep, you'll remember none of this tomorrow.'

'No!' said Lily sitting up and looking angrily at Snape, 'I can't take this any more. I want death, or love. You won't give me either.'

'Shh,' said Snape patting her shoulder, 'Go to sleep.'

'I love you, Professor,' said Lily amidst sobs.

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

A Centaur Attack

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

'Good morning,' said Snape looking carefully at Lily as she walked into his office the next morning.

Lily mumbled something.

'Are you feeling better?' inquired Snape once she had sat down.

Lily nodded. 'Professor,' she began, 'I—I'm sorry for my behavior last evening. I lost control over myself.'

'That's alright,' said Snape. 'I wanted to ask you something.'

'Yes?' said Lily.

'Did you really mean it when you said that you wanted to die?' said Snape looking straight into Lily's eyes.

'I don't know,' said Lily, 'Sometimes I feel like that.'

'I know how you feel,' said Snape.

'You're suicidal too?' said Lily.

'No,' said Snape, 'I mean I know how it feels to not be loved.'

'How would you know?' said Lily at once, 'I love…I mean you…'

'I had a childhood like yours too,' said Snape ignoring what Lily was saying, 'My parents spent much of their time fighting…'

'At least you still had parents,' said Lily.

'Yes, but it was as good as not having them,' said Snape, 'They hardly had time for me.'

'Is that why you're such a goddamn pig to me sometimes?' said Lily. 'You want to give me a piece of what you got?'

'Watch your mouth!' said Snape.

'I'm going for a walk,' said Lily getting to her feet.

'Don't go into the forest,' said Snape.

Lily didn't answer. She walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. She walked down the steps of the castle, and set off straight for the forest.

'Who the fuck does he think he is, trying to stop me?' she said aloud to herself.

She strolled slowly through the trees kicking the stones in her way. A rustle of leaves to her right made the hair on her neck stand.

'Who's there?' she said.

There was no answer. But somehow she felt that she was being watched. She looked around.

'Hello?' she called.

'Who are you human girl?' said a voice from behind her. Lily almost fell over in fright. She turned around to see a centaur standing behind her.

Lily didn't answer.

'He asked you a question,' said a voice from her right. Lily saw another brown centaur facing her.

'Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine,' said Lily.

The centaur who had spoken grunted.

'What are you doing here?' asked a third centaur appearing from behind a tree.

'I came here for a walk,' said Lily, 'How did you all manage to get here?'

'She already possesses the arrogance of her kind,' said a fourth centaur.

Lily saw with a shock that she was surrounded on all sides.

'Do you not know that students are forbidden to come here?' said one of the centaur.

'I'm not a student,' said Lily, 'I live at Hogwarts. I can come here if I like. No one's bothering you. This is my forest as much as yours.'

'Yet you dare to trespass in our territory,' said the centaur.

'I didn't know it was your territory,' said Lily, 'I came here because I knew there were rare beasts in this forest, and I wanted to see them for myself.'

'So you came to ogle at us like animals at a zoo?' said the centaur loudly pushing Lily on the shoulder with his hoof.

'Bane, we cannot harm foals,' said the first centaur, 'We do not touch the innocent.'

'This is no innocent Ronan!' shouted the brown centaur stepping closer to Lily. 'She insulted us!'

'Professor Snape will kill you if you lay a finger on me,' said Lily, 'Or should I say, lay a hoof on me.'

'You see Ronan?' shouted the centaur who had pushed Lily, 'She dares to threaten us!'

'Foolish girl,' shouted the brown centaur, 'No human can harm us!'

'Well you just wait,' said Lily, 'I'm going back to the castle to fetch Professor Snape this minute, and he can…'

'You are going nowhere girl,' snarled the centaur called Bane. The centaurs closed in around Lily who screamed loudly.

They attacked her with their hooves and she fell onto the ground, whimpering in pain.

'Oi!' thundered a voice from behind, 'Git away from her!'

'Hagrid!' said a centaur looking up.

'Step away from her!' said Hagrid. The centaurs stepped back.

'She's a friend of yours?' said the brown centaur.

'Yes!' said Hagrid, picking up Lily who was covered in blood, 'Professor Dumbledore's not goin ter be happy when he hears about this!'

'She insulted us!' shouted Bane.

'You had no right ter touch a child!' said Hagrid turning to leave. 'Lily, are you alright? Open yer eyes!'

Hagrid took Lily straight to Snape's office and told him what had happened.

'Thank goodness you found her,' said Snape his face pale.

'Those centaurs won't harm er again,' said Hagrid, 'You try and cure her, and I'll go and tell Professor Dumbledore.'

Snape nodded as Hagrid left the office.

Snape mixed some antidotes into a goblet and slid it down Lily's throat.

Lily opened her eyes. She looked at Snape.

'Hi!' she said.

Snape didn't answer. He put his wand tip on her shoulder and muttered a spell. Her wounds began to heal.

After he had healed all of her wounds he said, 'Try and see if you can sit up.'

Lily tried to sit up, wincing in pain. Snape took her left hand to help her up.

'Ouch!' she cried loudly.

'What?' said Snape, 'Show me where it hurts.'

'My left wrist,' said Lily.

Snape touched her wrist gingerly, and said, 'Its broken.'

He handed her a goblet of piss colored liquid.

'Yuck!' said Lily gagging on it.

'Does it hurt anywhere else?' said Snape.

'No,' said Lily sitting up and looking at Snape properly.

'I told you not to go in there!' said Snape raising his hand to strike her. 'You will never disobey me again! If anything would have happened to you…'

'You would have been rid of me for good,' said Lily grinning.

'It is not at all funny!' scolded Snape.

Lily giggled.

'If you ever disobey me again, I'll…I'll…'

'You'll what?' said Lily raising an eyebrow.

'I'll kill you,' said Snape angrily, 'I mean it.'

'Why don't you just go and kill those fucking centaurs instead?' said Lily.

'They're like that, everyone knows that,' said Snape, 'But it was very disobedient of you to go…'

'Don't lecture me so much,' said Lily, 'What if something in the lake attacks me next, and the last thing you ever said to me was that I'm disobedient. You wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you?'

Snape gave Lily a big hug. 'Don't you ever do that again.'

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Love is Magic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

The door of Snape's office banged open. Professor Dumbledore entered with Madam Pomfrey.

'How are you now, Lily?' asked Professor Dumbledore.

'Never better,' said Lily smiling.

'Lily, why did you go into the forest, I thought Professor Snape told you not to,' said Dumbledore.

'Well,' said Lily shooting Snape a glance, 'Professor did tell me not to go. But he was being nasty to me, so I thought I would get him back, by not obeying him.'

Snape gave a growl. Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

'Those centaurs won't harm you again,' said Dumbledore, 'I can assure you that.'

'Thanks,' said Lily.

'Well, Lily,' said Madam Pomfrey casting a diagnostic spell over Lily, 'There aren't any bones broken, as far as I can make out.'

'My wrist was broken,' said Lily, 'But Professor mended it.'

'Oh, of course Severus is as skilled a Healer as me,' said Madam Pomfrey.

'Yes,' said Lily, 'He sure is.'

'She rather worships you, Severus,' said Dumbledore smiling.

Snape didn't say anything.

'Well, we'd better be going,' said Dumbledore, 'It is late and Lily, you'd better get some sleep.'

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left Snape's office.

'Can I sleep with you tonight?' asked Lily.

'Lily, I think you're making this a habit?' said Snape, 'You have your own room, you know.'

'Please?' said Lily so beseechingly and Snape felt that he had to give in.

'Okay,' he said. 'You go, I'll come in a few minutes. And have some of that blood replenishing potion I made for you. You lost a lot of blood from that wound in your shoulder. Its on the first shelf in my cupboard. Don't touch anything else.'

'Okay,' said Lily. She changed into her nightclothes, and went to Snape's room. She opened his cupboard and peered onto the first shelf.

The potion was nowhere in sight. The cupboard was filled with flasks, vials, scrolls, and jars of herbs and animal entrails. On the bottom shelf, Lily's eyes caught side of a wide stone basin with runes engraved on the side. The basin was filled to the brim with a clear liquid, and some strange silvery stuff was swirling in it. Lily glanced at the door, and lifted the basin, careful not to spill any of the contents.

She shut the cupboard door, and placed the basin on the bed. She kneeled on the floor, beside the bed and examined the liquid in the basin closely. The silvery strands seemed to be shaping into figures. Lily pushed her head closer to the basin. She heard voices coming out of it. She took a deep breath, and thrust her head into the basin. She felt an almighty lurch in her stomach, and her feet left the ground. The next thing she knew, she was standing in a high ceilinged room.

Lily felt as though she had been here before. But she knew that she couldn't have. She had lived at the Dursleys for as long as she could remember. And this place definitely wasn't Hogwarts.

'Lily!' called a voice behind her. She spun around. It was her father, the same man she had seen in the mirror of Erised. However, Lily noticed that this time he looked much paler and scared.

'Dad?' she said uncertainly.

'Lily, where are you?' called her father looking right through Lily as though he couldn't see her.

'I'm right here!' said Lily running up to James.

But then she heard another voice. 'I'm here, honey!' said a woman's voice.

'Oh thank goodness!' said James disappearing into another room.

'Dad, wait!' called Lily running after him.

She followed him into a small bedroom, with a baby's crib. A dark red haired woman stood by the crib, cradling a small baby in her arms.

'Mum!' said Lily.

'Lily, it's him, he's coming!' said James frantically.

'What!' said the woman patting the baby who was now crying loudly.

'Lily, I'll try and hold him off!' said James, 'You take the baby and go!'

'But...'

'Just go, Lily!' repeated James, 'Go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore...he's coming!'

James rushed out of the room. Lily debated for a while whether to go after her dad, but decided against it. She heard a loud bang, and a crash.

'Avada Kedavra!' shouted a voice and Lily's scar began throbbing with pain.

'Mum!' she screamed rushing towards her mother's side. But her mother behaved as though she did not know that she was there. She placed the baby back in the crib, and pulled out her wand.

'Lily, mummy loves you,' she whispered to her baby, 'Daddy loves you. Be strong, be brave. Be like your father. Be safe.'

The bedroom door burst open, and a hooded figure entered the room.

Lily screamed, and clutched her scar, which felt as if it would burst. Her mother screamed too and raised her wand. She cast herself between Voldemort and her baby's crib.

The hooded figure hissed something and her wand vanished.

'Move aside!' he whispered.

'No!' pleaded Lily's mother, 'Not Lily, please! Take me instead!'

Lord Voldemort laughed a high cold cruel laugh, and raised his wand. 'Take you?' he hissed, 'You think yourself to be too important, mudblood.'

'No!' cried Lily's mother.

'Move aside silly girl!'

'No! Please, I'll do anything! Not Lily, please, not my baby!' cried Lily's mother.

'Avada Kedavra!' said Voldemort, and Lily's mother dropped down dead.

Lily screamed.

'Avada Kedavra!' shouted Voldemort pointing his wand at the baby's forehead. The jet of green light which had burst from Voldemort's wand tip, hit the baby's forehead, and rebounded back at Voldemort. Voldemort shrieked and there was a blinding flash of light. Lily's feet left the floor, and she felt a swooping sensation as though she had turned head over heels in the air. She opened her tear stained eyes, and found herself standing back in Snape's bedroom, with Snape standing in the doorway, looking livid.

'I told you not to touch anything else!' he spat.

But Lily was not listening. She was staring at her feet and murmuring to herself.

Snape strode over to her and grasped her shoulders. 'That's twice you have disobeyed me in one day!' he yelled.

'I'm sorry,' was all Lily could say. Snape was taken aback. He had not expected an apology so easily. He didn't know whether to be angry or not.

'What was this thing I saw?' asked Lily quietly.

'A memory,' said Snape with clenched teeth.

'Who's?' asked Lily.

'Yours,' Snape replied, picking up the pensieve and putting it back in the cupboard.

'Mine?' said Lily, 'I didn't remember all that.'

'Nevertheless, it was there in your mind,' answered Snape, 'I took it out of your mind, when you had that nightmare about the Dark Lord.'

'Why did you take something of mine?' asked Lily.

'Because it was a painful memory to hold,' said Snape, 'I wanted to free your burden.'

'Oh yeah?' said Lily, 'Well I want it back.'

'Lily, that's the memory of your parents'...'

'I know,' said Lily, 'But its the only memory of my parents, and I want it. Its mine.'

'Fine,' said Snape. He dipped his wand into the strange swirling liquid in the pensieve, and picked up the silvery strand. He brought the strand to Lily's forehead, and carefully touched his wand tip to her head. The silver strand receded back into Lily's head. At once, Lily's scar began to burn, and a drop of blood oozed from it.

'Remove it!' gasped Lily, 'Please!'

Snape removed the memory and dropped it back into the pensieve. Then he touched Lily's scar with his wand, and the blood flow stopped.

'Go to sleep, now,' said Snape, pulling her by the hand. Lily got beneath the covers.

She wrapped her arms around Snape and whispered, 'Be brave, be strong, she said. Will you teach me how?'

'You are brave and strong,' said Snape.

'Not really,' said Lily.

'Well for starters, begin sleeping alone in your room,' said Snape smirking.

'Oh no, please,' said Lily clinging to Snape tighter than ever.

'Why won't you sleep in your room?' said Snape.

'I feel safe when I'm with you,' said Lily.

'No one's going to come here after you at Hogwarts. you're as safe as can be,' said Snape.

'I know,' said Lily, 'But with you, its different. Its as if someone actually loves me.'

'Who told you that I love you?' said Snape.

'You don't?' said Lily gazing at Snape.

Snape didn't answer.

'Be like your father, mum said,' said Lily, 'But I don't even know what Dad was like.'

'You're like your father in more ways than I can imagine,' said Snape stiffly.

'Really?' said Lily hopefully.

'You're just as rude, just as arrogant, disobedient, stubborn as your father,' said Snape.

'Is that why you hate me so much?' asked Lily.

'I don't hate you,' said Snape.

'Its a comfort to know that,' said Lily.

'Why do you care whether I love or hate you?' said Snape.

'You're all I have,' said Lily snuggling up to Snape.

'You hardly have me,' said Snape harshly.

'And you're still the same goddamn hardhearted prick,' said Lily.

'Language,' said Snape.

'I'll do anything, become anything you want,' said Lily, 'If only you'd love me.'

'I don't want you to become like your father,' said Snape, 'Would you do that?'

Lily fell silent. 'You'll love me if I did?' she asked after a long pause.

'I might think about it,' said Snape indifferently.

'Whom do you want me to be like then?' siad Lily, 'You?'

'Just be like yourself,' said Snape.

'Hmm,' said Lily frowning.

'Professor, why did mum die for me? She could have saved herself,' said Lily knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

'Would you rather she'd done that?' said Snape.

'Yes,' said Lily.

'Then you are being very selfish and ungrateful, for you don't value your mother's sacrifice...'

'No!' cried Lily, 'I just meant that at least she'd be alive.'

'I wish she'd saved herself too instead of you,' said Snape.

'But I'd be dead then,' said Lily.

'Makes no difference to me,' said Snape.

'But what was all that then? When you hugged me after Hagrid saved me from the centaurs? You healed me completely. Why'd you do that then if it makes no difference to you whether I live or die,' asked Lily.

'I helped you out of humanity. I would've helped any other person in your place,' said Snape.

'But you hugged me...'

'Out of an impulse,' said Snape.

'An impulse of love,' said Lily.

'No,' said Snape, 'More of pity.'

'Some would say that pity's a degree of love,' said Lily.

'It isn't,' said Snape.

Lily sat up and looked into Snape's eyes. 'Look into my eyes, and tell me that you don't love me.'

'I don't love you,' said Snape carelessly meeting Lily's eyes.

Lily got out of bed.

'Where're you going?' said Snape.

Lily grabbed Snape's wand from a table.

'Lily, put that down at once!' said Snape jumping up, 'You have no right to...'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' cried Lily, 'Listen to me. Here's my proposition. I am attempting the Killing Curse on myself this minute. If it fails, your good luck. If it succeeds, my good luck.

'Lily stop acting like a child,' said Snape angrily, 'Give me my wand at once.'

'I really hope there's not a single bit of love in you for me, for if there is, I think in a minute you're going to regret that you never tried to stop me,' said Lily pressing the wand tip to her throat. 'I love you, Professor.'

'Avada...' Snape grabbed her hand and deflected the wand to point towards a potted plant on the windowsill..'Kedavra!'

A jet of green light burst from the wand tip and hit the plant, which withered at once and died. Snape was shocked and stared at Lily who was beaming.

'I win!' she said, 'You love me!'

'Don't you dare do that again ever!' said Snape fiercely facing Lily.

'You love me!' repeated Lily happily.

'Are you even listening to me?' said Snape.

'I love it when you scold me,' said Lily smiling.

'Stop acting so swoony!' said Snape irritably.

'Oh yeah, I remembered, brave and strong,' said Lily.

Go to sleep, now,' said Snape exasperated, 'You've had enough for today.'

'I wish they weren't dead,' murmured Lily getting into bed and closing her eyes, 'So I could tell them how much I love you.'

Snape frowned and shut his eyes, smirking when he thought what a fit James Potter would have if his daughter told him that she loved him.

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Meeting the Students

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

It was September Ist. Lily was sitting alone in Snape's office waiting for Snape to return from the Great Hall after the feast. Very soon she heard hundreds of footsteps thundering students were going back to their dormitories.

'So the students are here?' asked Lily as Snape entered his office.

'Yes,' said Snape, 'Professor Dumbledore notified the students that you're staying at Hogwarts. They're going to be swarming around you tomorrow.'

Lily made a face.

'Come on, I'm very tired, and I have a big day tomorrow. Let's go to bed,' said Snape.

'Yeah,' said Lily jumping up and following Snape to his room.

'I wish I could see you teach,' said Lily getting beneath the covers, 'Where's your classroom?'

'Its attached to my office,' said Snape.

'You don't say,' said Lily surprised, 'I've never seen it.'

'I know, I've had it locked up until now since it was not being used,' said Snape.

'Oh,' said Lily remembering the locked door in Snape's office that she had thought was a storeroom.

'Go to sleep now,' said Snape.

Lily closed her eyes and went to sleep...

'Lily!' said Snape shaking Lily, who was asleep next to him. 'Lily, wake up!'

'You go back to sleep, too,' mumbled Lily taking Snape's hand and wrapping it around her middle. Snape pulled his hand away at once.

'Come on!' said Lily, 'It must be like five in the morning, we'll get up in a few hours.'

'Its eight o'clock,' said Snape shaking her again.

'Mmhmm,' said Lily.

'Wake up, I have classes to teach,' said Snape.

'Well I don't,' murmured Lily, 'Let me sleep.'

Snape sighed and got out of bed.

About two hours later, when Snape and Lily had both had their breakfast, Lily heard students coming into Snape's classroom. Snape disappeared into the classroom and shut the door that connected Snape's office to the classroom, for many students were craning their necks to look at Lily who was sitting in Snape's office.

Professor Snape remained in his classroom till about one o'clock. Lily got really bored, and spent her time concocting potions that Snape had taught her. Hardly had Snape come back into is office than there was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' called Snape and Lily saw a freckled red haired boy march inside the office.

'What is it, Mr. Weasley?' Snape asked the boy who was staring at Lily's forehead.

'I've been sent to ask you whether you had any lacewing flies,' said the boy.

'Who has sent you?' asked Snape.

'Madam Pomfrey,' replied the boy with a cheeky smile on his face.

'Show me the signed note,' said Snape.

'She didn't give...' said the boy.

'Then get out!' shouted Snape, and the boy took to his heels.

Lily got to her feet.

'Where're you going?' asked Snape.

'For my usual evening walk,' said Lily.

Saying, she left the office. Outside stood the same freckled red haired boy along with an identical twin.

'I saw her!' one of the boys was saying, 'I saw Lily Potter!'

'Did you talk to her?' the other boy said.

Lily cleared her throat loudly. The boys turned to look at her. She raised her eyebrows.

'You're Lily Potter,' said the boys.

'Gee, I didn't know,' said Lily sarcastically.

The boys laughed.

'Fred Weasley,' said one of the boys stepping forward and holding out his hand.

The other boy stepped in front of his twin. 'George Weasley, the better twin,' he said.

'Wait why do you get the first introduction?' said his twin.

'Because it was me who actually had the guts who go inside to see her,' snapped the boy called George Weasley.

'Well I would've gone had you not...'

'Guys, I'm right here,' said Lily.

'Yeah,' said the boys together.

'So which of you's Fred and who's George?' said Lily.

'I'm George,' said one of the boys, 'and he's my twin, 'Fred.'

'Hi I'm Lily,' said Lily.

'Oh we know that,' siad Fred, 'Dumbledore told the students that you're here.'

'You must be having a crappy time with Snape,' said George.

'Yeah tell us if he's a git to you, we'll let off dungbombs in his class,' said Fred.

'Okay, I'll let you know,' said Lily grinning.

'Come with us, we'll show you around the school,' said Fred.

'Oh I've been here for some time now, I've seen most of it,' said Lily.

'Oh you've only seen about ten percent of it,' said George.

'We'll give you the tour,' siad George, and to Lily's surprise each of the twins took one arm of hers and whisked her out of the corridor.

'See over here, is the hidden passage of fouls,' said George pointing to a portrait of a formidable looking wizard, 'You have to prod the wizard on the forehead, and the portrait slides sideways and a passage opens up. But only use it when you have to other way to escape, or when Filch is chasing you, because this passage leads straight to a room opposite Mcgonagall's office.'

'Okay,' said Lily grinning.

'And now, we'll show the passageways out of the castle,' said Fred.

'Oi you guys!' said a voice behind them. They turned around.

'We have Quidditch practice tomorrow at five o'clock,' said a burly looking older boy coming towards them.

'Oliver, the matches don't start for another month,' said Fred.

'Yeah but, I want to flatten Slytherin this time,' said Oliver.

'Yes, so do we,' said George.

'Whoa, you're Lily Potter,' said Oliver looking at her forehead.

'Yeah,' siad Lily.

'I'm Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team,' said Oliver.

'Nice to meet you,' said Lily dully, 'Listen, I think I'd better go now. Professor Snape would be waiting. Bye guys.'

'Bye,' they said. Lily walked off towards Snape's office.

'Hey!' said a voice.

Lily turned around. A very good looking boy was walking up to her.

'You're Lily Potter,' he said.

'You know, you're the fourth boy to say that to me today,' said Lily.

'How did it go with the other three?' said Cedric leaning up casually against the wall.

'Not as well as its going with you,' said Lily smiling at him.

'I'm Cedric,' said the boy.

'Pleasure,' said Lily.

He ran a hand through his hair, and smiled at Lily.

'So you stay with Snape, right?' said Cedric playing with the collar of his shirt.

'Yeah,' said Lily.

'Bet he's a pain in the neck,' said Cedric winking at her.

'Not really,' replied Lily.

'Hey there's a Hogsmeade visit next week,' said Cedric taking a step closer to her, 'If you'd like we could go together. I could show you the whole village.'

'Cedric, I'd love to go, but I dunno whether I'd be allowed,' said Lily.

'Ask Snape,' said Cedric, 'and tell me by tomorrow.'

'Okay, I will,' said Lily.

Cedric leaned across and whispered in her ear, 'See you later.'

'Bye,' said Lily. She made to leave. Cedric watched her as she turned around the corner.

'That was too easy,' he said to himself and walked off in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

Lily entered Snape's office.

'Hey, I'm having dinner with you tonight,' said Snape.

'Why aren't you having it with the other teachers and students in the Great Hall?' said Lily.

'Don't feel like it,' said Snape.

'Okay,' said Lily sitting down.

'So made any friends?' asked Snape.

'What? Oh yeah,' said Lily, 'Fred and George Weasley.'

'Them?' said Snape with a scowl on his face.

'Yes, why? Is anything the matter?' said Lily looking at Snape.

'They're Gryffindors,' said Snape.

'So?' said Lily.

'So...they're...nothing,' said Snape.

'Um, listen,' said Lily remembering what Cedric had said to her, 'Do you think I could go to Hogsmeade next week?'

'Alone?' said Snape.

'Well, not exactly,' said Lily, 'There's this really hot guy who asked me if I'd like to go with him.'

'What!' said Snape incredulously.

'Yeah,' said Lily grinning.

'Who's this guy?' asked Snape frowning.

'Cedric,' said Lily.

'Diggory?' said Snape.

'Come to think of it, I never asked him his surname,' said Lily frowning. 'So, I can go, right?'

'With him?' said Snape, 'Absolutely not!'

'Come on, Professor, he's ridiculously hot,'said Lily, 'I have to go.'

'No,' said Snape flatly.

'Oh come on, Professor, you know you'll always be my first and last love,' said Lily. 'Don't be jealous of him.'

'This is not about me!' said Snape exasperated.

'Well then who's it about?' said Lily.

'You won't go and that's final,' said Snape.

'Why can't I go?' said Lily.

'Because he's not a good guy,' said Snape.

'When you say good, do you mean he's not good at potions? Because frankly, i don't care,' said Lily.

'No, not at potions. I mean whenever I've seen him, he's hand in hands with a different girl each time,' said Snape.

'So?' said Lily.

'So, he's just going to be with you for a few days. I don't want you to get hurt,' said Snape.

'Hurt?' said Lily, 'I just want to date him, just have fun, you know. Who wants to get fucking married to him?'

'You want to "have fun" with him?' said Snape, 'What exactly does that mean?'

'The usual,' said Lily grinning.

Snape stared at her. 'You're ten years old,' he said fiercely.

'What century do you live in, Professor?' said Lily.

'Look, if you wan to go and see Hogsmeade, I can...'

'I want to go with Cedric,' said Lily, 'Anyway, you can't stop me. You're not my dad.'

'I've done a lot more for you than your dad,' snarled Snape.

'Okay this is useless, just tell me can I go or do I have to threaten you with another suicide attempt?' said Lily.

Snape jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. 'You're not the only one who knows how to threaten,' he said pointing his wand at her.

'Drop it,' said Lily, 'Just let me go, please. Anyway, if you don't let me go, then Cedric and I will have to find somewhere else to hang out together, somewhere in the castle, perhaps an empty classroom...'

'Okay okay, you can go,' said Snape, 'Just...just be careful.'

'You're the sweetest,' said Lily kissing Snape on the cheek, 'I'm going to bed, hurry up and come fast. Don't keep me waiting.'

She left the room.

The next day, before breakfast, Lily went straight to the Great Hall to tell Cedric that Snape had allowed her to come to Hogsmeade with him.

'Hey Cedric!' sad Lily. Cedric who was with his friends turned around.

'I'll catch up with you guys,' said Cedric to his friends.

'I don't believe this,' said one of the boys he was with, 'You're dating her now?'

'Shut up, Luke,' said Cedric walking up to Lily.

'Hi,' said Lily as he reached her.

'So, did you ask...'

'Yes,' said Lily.

'And?' said Cedric running a hand through his hair.

'And yes, he said I could come,' said Lily her eyes shining.

'Oh, good,' said Cedric, 'Well then just be ready at about three o'clock in the afternoon on Wednesday next week.'

'Yeah, I will,' said Lily.

'Your friends have no manners,' said Lily craning her neck to look at the group of boys who were staring at the two of them, 'Look at them staring.'

'Yeah they're all jerks,' said Cedric, 'Come on, I'll introduce you.'

Lily and Cedric walked back to where his friends were standing.

'This is Luke,' said Cedric pointing a a large brown haired boy, 'And this is Craig, Nate, Brad and Jeremy,' he said, indicating the rest of the boys.

'Hey, I'm Lily,' said Lily.

'Oh believe me, we know who you are,' said Craig, 'Who does not know the famous Lily Potter?'

'Well, yeah,' said Lily.

'So you're gonna be starting at Hogwarts next year?' asked Luke.

'Yeah,' said Lily, 'I hope I'm in Slytherin.'

'Slytherin?' said Brad.

'Yes,' said Lily stoutly.

'Snape's done a good job on you,' said Nate.

Lily raised her eyebrows. 'Anyway, I think I have to go now. Bye Cedric, I'll see you next week. Bye guys.'

She turned on her heel and left.

'Man, you're lucky,' said Brad once Lily was out of earshot.

'Yeah, well I deserve the best,' said Cedric.

'Don't you think she's too young, though?' said Jeremy, 'I mean you've been with the hottest girls in our year, why would you go for a ten year old?'

'Are you kidding,' said Craig, 'She's Lily Potter! Who cares how old she is?'

'Come on, we're getting late for charms,' said Luke.

'Yeah, lets go,' said Cedric.

Lily met up with Fred and George during lunch.

'Hey guys, guess what?' said Lily, 'I got a date with the hottest guy in the school!'

'I didn't ask you out for a date,' said Fred frowning.

'Fred, she means me,' said George, 'So, where do you wanna go?'

Lily rolled her eyes and said, 'I got a date with Cedric Diggory! How cool is that!'

'Yuck!' said Fred gagging.

'Tell me he's not cute,' said Lily.

'He's not cute!' said Fred and George in unison.

'Whatever,' said Lily.

'Lily we were planning to show you Hogsmeade,' said George.

'Yeah we would have taken you through the secret passage that leads to Honeydukes cellar. And we would have taken you to Zonko's and the Shrieking Shack,' said Fred.

'We can go together next time,' said Lily, 'I promise, really guys, I'll make it up to you.'

'How?' said Fred.

'I dunno,' said Lily, 'You tell me how.'

'Come and spend Christmas with us at home,' said George.

'Oh I don't know,' said Lily, 'Christmas is a time for family, don't you think?'

'Yeah it is,' said George, 'And who exactly are you gonna spend Christmas with, since you don't have any family?'

'But...'

'Its decided,' said Fred firmly, 'We'll owl mum this very evening.'

'Well I would like to spend Christmas with you guys,' said Lily admittedly.

'Well then its settled,' said Fred.

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

A Date with Cedric

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

Next week, on Wednesday, at about three o'clock in the afternoon, Lily met Cedric in the Great Hall, feeling very excited. in her opinion, it was the first day in her life that she had fussed about her appearance as much. She had practically tried on all the clothes in her closet, but in the end, had ended up wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

'Hey!' said Lily as she walked up to Cedric who flashed a smile at her.

'Hey!' he said.

'So how come you've seen Hogsmeade?' asked Lily, 'I thought only third years were allowed to visit it, and it must be your first time.'

'I went there with my friends during the summer holidays,' said Cedric.

'Oh,' said Cedric leading her out of the castle gates.

'So what's the best place here?' said Lily looking around at the shops as they got nearer to the village.

'Well most people like Honeydukes or Zonko's Joke shop, but in my opinion, its the Shrieking Shack,' said Cedric, 'You see the villagers say its haunted. There's rumours that there was this guy who murdered a Hogwarts students and hid her body in there, and at night, her ghost prowls the place, but all that's probably an old wives' tale. However people have reported hearing screams and howls from the place on certain nights, but its been quiet for about ten years now.'

'So how many times have you been there?' asked Lily.

'Loads of times with my friends,' said Cedric,' But I've never taken any of my girlfriends there. Girls are just too scared to go there.'

'Not this girl,' said Lily raising an eyebrow and looking at Cedric.

'Come on, admit it, you're just showing off in front of me,' said Cedric smirking.

'And why would I do that?' said Lily smirking too.

'To impress me?' said Cedric.

'Oh please,' said Lily rolling her eyes, 'I'm Lily Potter, the Girl who Lived, I'm don't need to impress you by not being scared of a haunted building.'

'Oh so you'd agree that you are trying to impress me,' said Cedric wickedly.

'Is it working?' said Lily slipping her hand into Cedric's.

'Its working overtime,' said Cedric squeezing her hand.

'So are we gonna go there or not?' said Lily.

'Your choice,' said Cedric, 'But let's first see the rest of Hogsmeade. We'll save the best for the end.'

'Okay,' said Lily.

'So where do you want to go first?' said Cedric looking around at the shops.

'I don't know, I am sort of thirsty,' said Lily.

'Let's go into Madam Puddifoot's teashop for a coffee,' said Cedric.

'Okay,' said Lily following him into a tiny little cafe. It was full of couples holding hands and snogging all over the tables.

'I see why you brought me here,' said Lily winking at him.

Cedric led her to an empty table in a corner and ordered coffee.

'So how many girlfriends have you had in your past?' asked Lily offhandedly.

'Let's just say that there isn't a girl in my year that I haven't asked out,' said Cedric smirking.

'What are you doing?' Lily said to Cedric who was running his foot along Lily's leg under the table.

'Nervous?' said Cedric holding Lily's hands. Lily rolled her eyes.

'So where do you want to go the next time I ask you out?' said Cedric.

'What makes you think I want to go out with you again?' said Lily keeping her face straight.

There was a long pause. 'You don't want to go out with me again?' said Cedric after several seconds.

Lily burst out laughing. 'You should have seen your face!' she said, 'You've never been dumped by a girl, have you?'

'No,' said Cedric, 'I've usually been the one to do the dumping.'

'So how long are you gonna stay with me?' said Lily.

'I think you might be the one,' said Cedric grinning.

'The one you date for more than a week?' said Lily sarcastically.

'Yeah,' said Cedric infuriatingly as he got to his feet. They paid for the coffee and left the cafe.

They roamed around in the village for over two hours. The other students who had come to Hogsmeade kept staring at the two of them wherever they went, so in the end Cedric decided that they would go visit the Shrieking Shack and then go back to the castle. It was starting to get dark now.

'There's this passage that leads to the Shrieking Shack, but the problem is that the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance, so we'll have to freeze the tree, so we can get in,' said Cedric picking up a long branch from the ground.

'How?' said Lily.

'Watch and learn,' said Cedric prodding the trunk of the Whomping Willow with the branch.

'What are you doing?' said Lily.

The Whomping Willow suddenly stopped moving.

'Pretty cool, huh?' said Cedric grinning, 'I immobilised it. Now are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yes,' said Lily firmly striding up towards the tree. She went down on her fours and crawled into the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. Cedric followed her. They kept crawling for about five minutes and then the tunnel grew bigger, and they were able to stand up, though they had to bend double.

'How much longer, Ced?' asked Lily gasping for breath, 'Are you sure this leads to the Shrieking Shack?'

'Positive,' said Cedric. They continued along the tunnel. Finally the tunnel began to rise, moments later, it twisted.

'Its a dead end!' said Lily as the tunnel ended abruptly.

'No' said Cedric pointing to the ceiling of the tunnel, where a gap clearly showed in the light of Cedric's wand. 'I'll go first,' said Cedric clambering into the opening.

Though Lily said nothing yet, she was terrified beyond her wits, at what they might find inside. After Cedric had climbed up, he stretched out a hand to help Lily up. Lily climbed into the opening with Cedric's help.

She stood up, and looked around. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

'Why are the windows boarded up?' said Lily, 'Do you think...' Lily looked around. Cedric was nowhere to be seen.

She looked around the room. Cedric was not in the room, but a door to her right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. She crept out into the hallway, and up a crumbling staircase.

'Cedric, this is so not funny, stop hiding this minute,' said Lily angrily. There was no reply.

She reached the landing, thinking all along what a stupid thing it was to have come here. She saw two doors in front of her. She went to the one that was slightly ajar, and pushed it open. It made a terrible creaking noise that sounded deafening in the strange eerie silence. Lily slipped into the room. A magnificent four poster bed stood beside a rotting chest of drawers.

'I'm going to kill you, Cedric,' said Lily. She looked around the room, hoping for any sign that might tell her where Cedric was. On the walls was dried blood, that made Lily's hair stand on its end. She moved closer to the bed which was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Lily screamed loudly. A hand had grabbed her ankle from under the bed. Cedric emerged from under the bed, clutching his sides and laughing.

'I totally got you!' he said.

'Cedric Diggory that was the meanest joke ever!' cried Lily, 'I want nothing to do with you any more! We are over!'

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

'Lily...' said Cedric apprehensively. Clearly he had not expected his joke to backfire like this, but Lily had started laughing.

'I got you back!' she said, 'You should have seen your face!'

Cedric looked at her for a minute and then laughed.

'I was debating for a while whether or not to punch you in the face,' said Lily, 'But then how would I have done this?' Saying she kissed Cedric on the lips. Cedric leaned closer and returned the kiss, his arms snaking around Lily's waist.

'You do realise I have a wand,' said Cedric once Lily pulled away.

'So?' said Lily as Cedric nibbled the skin on Lily's neck.

'So, I am armed and you aren't,' said Cedric tightening his grip on Lily.

'Armed,' said Lily laughing, 'What for?'

'Let's see,' said Cedric pretending to think deeply, 'What can a boy do if he takes a girl to a secluded place at night?'

Lily laughed.

'No, seriously,' said Cedric, 'You should be more careful where you go with guys. I mean, what if I wasn't one of the good guys?'

'You seriously think you can rape me?' said Lily.

'I don't want to,' said Cedric rubbing Lily's back.

'You can't even if you do want to,' said Lily.

'Are you trying to challenge me into raping you?' whispered Cedric, his body pressed against Lily's.

'No, I'm just making things clear,' said Lily, 'No one can rape me.'

'Really?' said Cedric his hand sliding up Lily's stomach, 'And what will you do if someone tries? Tell Snape?'

'Maybe,' said Lily, 'But I'd rather do this.' She kneed Cedric in the balls.

'Ow!' said Cedric bending double, 'What the hell was that for?'

Lily seized his wand from his hand, and pointed it to a spider on the wall.

'Avada Kedavra!' she said and the spider fell to the floor dead. Cedric stared at her.

'I overpowered you, grabbed your wand, and just demonstrated my ability to kill. So who wants to have a go at raping me?' said Lily throwing Cedric's wand into the air and catching it one handed.

'I thought you didn't know any magic yet,' said Cedric, 'Where'd you learn that one?'

'Don't even ask,' said Lily.

'Man, Nate was right about you,' said Cedric, speaking more to himself than to Lily.

'Huh?' said Lily.

'Oh...no, nothing,' said Cedric.

'No, tell me,' said Lily, 'What did he say?'

'Well,' said Cedric hesitantly, 'He said Snape did a good job on you. He thinks that Snape will probably teach you all the Dark Arts and...'

Lily didn't answer for a few minutes. 'Snape didn't teach me the Killing Curse,' she said at last.

'Who did?' said Cedric.

'No one,' said Lily, 'And you'd better tell that friend of yours that he's a goddamn fucking retard. Tell him to say what he feels, to my face if he has the balls. You'd better tell him I said so, or I'll give him a piece of my mind. Tell him Snape is the best person I've ever met, and he's done more for me than my own dad.'

'Lily, this is Snape we are talking about,' said Cedric.

'Yes, I'm aware,' said Lily, 'If I'm alive today, it's because of him.'

'Lily, I'm sure Nate doesn't know...'

'What does the prick know?' said Lily, 'His head is so far up his ass, that he's practically drooling shit all the time.'

'I'll tell him not to...'

'You'd better,' said Lily, 'Tell him to keep his mouth shut.'

Cedric didn't answer. Lily continued to rant for a few more minutes, and then she stomped out of the room.

'Where're you going?' said Cedric running after her.

'To hell!' said Lily as she jumped down the hole in the floor, and down the tunnel.

'What're you mad at me for?' said Cedric following her.

Lily stopped walking and turned around. 'I'm...I'm sorry,' she said, 'I'm not mad at you. It's just that...'

She looked at her feet.

'Its okay,' said Cedric reaching a hand below her chin, and kissing her lips.

'Come on, let's go back to the castle,' siad Lily, 'It's seven thirty. We have to hurry, eight o'clock is curfew.'

'Yeah,' said Cedric grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

'Cedric?' said Lily.

'Hmm?' said Cedric.

'I'm sorry I messed up the date,' said Lily.

'You didn't,' said Cedric. Lily smiled.

They ran down all the way to the castle and barely made it back before curfew. After kissing Lily goodbye, Cedric left at once for the Hufflepuff dormitory, while Lily left for Snape's quarters. She entered Snape's office out of breath.

'Why are you so late?' said Snape looking carefully into Lily's eyes, 'You've had me worrying sick!'

'Why?' panted Lily, 'Its just eight.'

'Where have you been?' he asked.

'I saw the whole of Hogsmeade,' said Lily.

'That boy,' said Snape, 'I hope he didn't take you anywhere secluded.

'I'm here before you, safe and sound,' said Lily.

'You had a good time?' said Snape his voice painfully constricted.

'Yeah,' said Lily, 'I had the best time I have ever had in my whole life.'

Snape looked away. 'Dinner's getting cold,' he said indicating a tray of food kept on the table.

Lily sat down and began wolfing down her dinner. 'So what did you do all evening?' she asked Snape.

'Graded essays mostly,' said Snape in the same constricted voice.

'I gave Cedric a big lecture today,' said Lily sniggering.

'On what?' said Snape. Lily told him carefully leaving out the bit about what exactly Cedric had said that had prompted Lily to do the Killing Curse.

'Lily, that was foolish,' said Snape.

'Oh and I forgot to tell you,' said Lily, 'Fred and George have invited me to spend Christmas with them at their house. For once I can spend Christmas nicely with a family and all. I can go, can't I?'

'Why're you asking me, now that you've decided?' said Snape.

'What's the matter, Professor?' said Lily.

'Nothing,' said Snape.

'No I know you well enough to know that its not nothing,' said Lily, 'You're upset about something. What is it? Is it something about Cedric?'

'No, its not about him. I just expected that you would have asked me before saying yes to your friends for Christmas,' said Snape.

'What's to ask? You don't celebrate Christmas,' said Lily, 'You stay here cooped up in your office. You did it last year. You didn't even wish me a happy Christmas. What's the big deal if I want to spend it with my friends?'

'No big deal at all,' said Snape.

'Professor, if you want, I'll tell them that i can't come,' said Lily.

'No don't do that,' said Snape in a small voice.

'I'll tell them tomorrow first thing,' said Lily,' I can't upset...'

'NO!' said Snape loudly, 'You will go to your friends' house for Christmas. You're right, I can't expect you to stay cooped up in my office all the time. You will go out. You will make friends. I can't keep you with me all the time.'

'Why're you being such a...I mean like...like a dad?' said Lily uncomfortably, 'Like dads behave when teenage daughters grow up, and don't have time for family and stuff.'

'Is there anything wrong with behaving like that?' said Snape.

'Yes!' said Lily, 'You're not my dad! I don't love you like that! And its not that I'm leaving you or anything, I stay right here with you. What's with all this mushiness? You know that's why I loved you so much. Because you were like a mixture of a dad and friend, and now if you start behaving all sentimental, I'm going to really lose my cool.'

'Okay,' said Snape smiling, 'I wouldn't want you to lose your cool.'

'Yeah,' said Lily grinning, 'That's more like it.'

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Hp.

'Hey, Lily!' said a voice behind Lily and she heard the sound of running footsteps. Lily turned around. It was Cedric.

'Oh hey!' said Lily standing on tiptoes to kiss him.

'Listen,' said Cedric, 'I just put my name down in the list of people who are staying at Hogwarts for christmas. That way, we can spend some time together.'

'Oh,' said Lily, 'Ced, I...I'm not going to be at Hogwarts for Christmas.'

'What do you mean?' siad Cedric, 'Where are you going to be? At the muggles you lived with before Snape?'

'No,' said Lily, 'Um, Fred and George...you know who they are, right?'

'The Weasley twins?' said Cedric, 'The beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?'

'Yeah,' said Lily, 'They asked me if I would like to spend Christmas with them and their family, and I sort of said yes.'

'Why?' said Cedric frowning.

'Because I didn't know you were going to stay here,' said Lily.

'Well you know now,' said Cedric, 'Just tell them you can't come.'

'Well, I do want to spend Christmas with them,' said Lily, 'They're my friends. Can't you tell your head of the house that you don't want to stay at Hogwarts?'

'Are you sure that you would rather spend Christmas with them than with me?' said Cedric.

'Cedric, you don't mind, do you?' said Lily.

'No,' said Cedric not meeting Lily's eyes.

'Ced,' siad Lily taking Cedric's hand, 'You want to spend time together? I have a great idea.'

'What?' said Cedric.

'Come to my room at about eight o'clock in the evening,' said Lily.

'Whoa, are you for real?' said Cedric.

'Cedric, I know what you're thinking, and its not that,' said Lily rolling her eyes, 'I just mean that I could sneak a bottle of firewhiskey into my room without Snape noticing, and we could have a nice talk.'

'Oh,' said Cedric, 'I'll be there. But hey, if Snape catches me in your room, he's going to assume the worst.'

'Don't worry,' said Lily, 'I'll just tell him, that I want to go to bed early, and then you can come in through my window, and magically soundproof my room.'

'Alright,' said Cedric, 'I'll see you later.'

He winked at Lily and marched off the corridor.

About ten minutes later, Lily was standing with Fred and George outside the library.

'Listen are there shops in Hogsmeade which might sell you some muggle cigarettes?' said Lily.

'Yeah,' said George, 'We can get some for you if you like.'

'Now?' said Lily incredulously.

'Yes,' said Fred grinning, 'Just give us a few minutes, and we'll meet you in the owlery.'

'Okay,' said Lily.

About ten minutes later, Fred and George met Lily outside the Owlery with a small box wrapped in brown paper.

'Dad's driven Mum mad by trying so hard to smoke them,' said Fred grinning.

'Really?' said Lily interestedly.

'Yeah,' siad George, 'We caught him in our shed trying to smoke, and he freaked out when he saw us. And we thought that we'd have some fun, so we told mum, and that was the worst of mum we'd ever seen.'

'And we've seen a lot,' said Fred.

'But why was your dad trying to smoke?' said Lily.

'Because he's obsessed with muggle stuff,' said Fred.

'You'll see when you come to stay with us at Christmas,' said George, 'He'll probably ask you to train him how to use the fellytone and what not.'

'Telephone,' said Lily sniggering.

'Yeah whatever,' siad George, 'Okay, then we'll catch up with you later.'

Lily stuffed the box of cigarettes down the front of her shirt and went back to her room.

At about ten to eight, Lily who was sitting in Snape's office, reading the Daily Prophet, put down the newspaper and got up.

'Um, I'm going to bed,' she announced.

'You're going to sleep in your room tonight?' said Snape surprised, 'I thought you were afraid of sleeping alone.'

'Er...I...I just want to be alone tonight,' said Lily, 'I'm really tired and I want to sleep, so, goodnight.'

Snape frowned, but didn't question her further. Lily turned on her heel and marched back to her room. After locking herself in, she opened her cupboard and took out the bottle of firewhiskey which she had managed to sneak from Snape's room. A few minutes later, she heard a soft knock on the door which connected her room to the dungeon outside. SHe flew to it, and opened it.

Cedric stepped inside, pulled out his wand and soundproofed the room.

'You managed to get it? The firewhiskey?' he said.

'Yeah,' said Lily grinning and she pointed to the dusty bottle on her table.

'Wicked,' siad Cedric smirking.

'And look at what else I have,' said Lily. She reached under her pillow and took out the pack of cigarettes.

'These are cigarettes,' said Lily.

'Ciga- what?' siad Cedric confused.

'Cigarettes,' repeated Lily, 'I used to smoke these when I lived with the Dursleys.'

'Smoke them?' said Cedric.

'Yeah,' said Lily, 'You light them and inhale their smoke, and after a time, it hits your head. Calms you down.'

'And why would you need to calm down?' said Cedric.

'Well,' said Lily hesitantly, 'I...um...well, I never exactly told you why I no longer live with the Dursleys, did I?'

'No,' said Cedric sitting down at the edge of Lily's bed. Lily sat down next to him.

'Well, you remember I once told you that Snape's done more for me than anyone ever has?' said Lily.

'How can I forget?' said Cedric grinning, 'You practically shouted that in my face.'

'Well it so happened that he rescued me from the Dursleys,' said Lily trying her hardest to sound offhand.

'Rescued?' said Cedric.

'Yeah, they...well, they didn't...didn't treat me properly,' said Lily, 'They're muggles, they don't understand magic, you see. And, whenever I exhibited accidental magic, they'd...they'd punish me. I thought I would be in there for years. But Snape came for me. He got me out of there.'

Cedric's face was very serious. 'Why didn't you tell me before?' he said.

Lily shrugged. She picked up a cigarette and strode over to the window. Then she realised that she didn't have matches, so she turned around.

'Would you please light up your wand?' she said to Cedric.

Cedric ignited the tip of his wand and handed it to Lily.

Lily poured each of them a glass of firewhiskey. She handed one to Cedric and took the other for herself.

Cedric grinned and drained his glass in one. Lily brought her glass to her lips. Almost immediately Cedric fell to the floor, writhing in pain uncontrollably. Lily dropped to her knees beside him.

'What's the matter?' she said frantically wondering what to do.

Cedric raised his hand and pointed to something on the floor. Lily looked where he was pointing and saw Cedric's empty firewhiskey glass.

Lily's eyes widened. 'Hang on, I'll get help,' she said and rushed to the door, pulling it open. She ran straight to Snape who was in his office correcting some essays, began pulling at his arm.

'Hurry up, Cedric's gonna die!' she screamed. Snape jumped to his feet.

'Die?' said Snape staring at her as though she had gone mad.

'Yes, you have to come now!' said Lily pulling his arm and dragging him towards her bedroom.

'Lily, what's going on?' said Snape following her into her room. He stopped at the sight before his eyes. Cedric was lying spread eagled on the floor, his eyes shut. He was no longer writhing, and looked as if...

'No!' cried Lily rushing to his side.

'What happened?' he said urgently looking at Lily who had burst into tears.

'I don't know,' siad Lily amidst sobs, 'I just gave him some of your firewhiskey and...'

Snape waved his wand, and a flask of green colored liquid came zooming out of his office into Lily's room. Snape took the flask and poured it into Cedric's mouth.

For a few seconds nothing happened. The only sound in the room was that of Lily's sobs. Then suddenly, Cedric's chest began heaving. He opened his eyes.

Snape looked at the two of them. 'I think you should go to the Hospital wing, Mr. Diggory,' said Snape pulling Cedric to his feet.

'It was all my fault,' said Lily.

'You're right, it was,' said Snape, 'I'm going to take Diggory to the hospital wing. You will stay right there. I need to have a talk with you when I get back.'

'Alright,' said Lily in a small voice as Snape and Cedric left the room.

Lily paced about in her room, waiting for Snape to return. About ten minutes later, Snape entered her room.

'How's Cedric?' said Lily immediately, 'Is he going to be okay?'

'Sit down Lily,' said Snape, 'We have to talk.'

Lily groaned inwardly but obeyed Snape and sat down.

'Diggory will be fine,' said Snape curtly, 'Madam Pomfrey has seen to him, and he will be released on Tuesday.'

'Good,' said Lily.

'It bloody well is not good!' said Snape restraining his temper with great difficulty, 'What was he doing here, in your room?'

'I invited him here,' said Lily. Snape's eyes narrowed.

'Its not like you think,' Lily hastened to add. 'We just figured that we don't get much time to spend together, so I thought we could spend a few hours in here talking...'

'Why didn't you tell me then? Why did you say that you were tired and wanted to go to bed early?' said Snape looking straight into Lily's eyes.

'I...I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't allow it,' said Lily.

'Alright, say I take your word for it, still you stole into my private stores and took that bottle of firewhiskey,' said Snape.

'But it wasn't firewhiskey, was it?' said Lily quietly.

'No, it wasn't,' said Snape, 'It was Angel's Trumpet Draught. That's a poison.'

'But why did you have that in your stores?' said Lily.

'I was experimenting, and I concocted that poison a few weeks ago,' said Snape.

'That's all very well, but why did you keep it in that firewhiskey bottle?' said Lily, 'Anyone could have drunk it by mistake...'

'How would I have known that you would steal it?' said Snape, 'I had forbidden you to ever touch my things. You are the most disobedient child I have ever seen, And I have taught at Hogwarts for almost ten years.'

'That's not quite all,' said Lily.

'I beg your pardon?' siad Snape.

'Professor, I did something else too that you have forbidden me,' said Lily.

'What is it?' snarled Snape stone-faced.

'I...I was smoking in here tonight,' said Lily expecting Snape to begin yelling any moment.

Snape surveyed her a long time and finally said, 'I won't ask you where and how you got the cigarettes, or why you are so impudent as to keep disobeying me, on the condition that you promise me that you won't do it again.'

'I promise,' said Lily at once.

'Easier said than done,' remarked Snape.

'No, I mean it,' said Lily fervently, 'So how long am I grounded?'

'You aren't,' said Snape.

'Seriously?' said Lily, 'I thought you wouldn't let me go to Fred and George's for Christmas, and you won't let me see Cedric for two weeks at least.'

'You thought wrong,' said Snape.

'You're the coolest,' said Lily hugging him.

'Fine, now go to sleep at once,' said Snape, 'And be up by eight if you want to go and visit Cedric in the hospital wing tomorrow morning.'

'I will,' said Lily getting into bed, 'Goodnight!'

Snape shook his head frustrated, and left the room.

_Please review!_


End file.
